


Chained

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Corruption, Double Penetration, F/M, Lactation, Mind Break, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Commission. During the World of Darkness, Ardyn captures Aranea, chains her up, makes her lactate and tentacle fucks her. She grows attached. Too attached.





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValkyrieofArdyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieofArdyn/gifts).



“Now, now, my dear… be quiet, hm?”

Aranea thrashed against his chains, lip curled in a snarl, but Ardyn merely stepped closer and raked his eyes up and down her as if she were meat.

“You’ve gotten bigger since I saw you last… how has the darkness been treating you?” He purred, as he ran his hands down the expanse of her muscular body, tracing each and every curve and sweep of her physique. Age wasn’t slowing Aranea down, but the weight on her hips and the sag of her breast had grown fuller. No worry. She was warm and beautiful and that was what mattered.

“F-Fuck you!” She barked back, but Ardyn’s face in her neck when he stepped in closer felt better than she wanted it to. His lips were slick and sticky, leaving black smears where they touched; she tried not to shudder but when his wide, strong hands gathered up the heavy flesh of her tits, Aranea couldn’t suppress herself any longer. Her breath caught in her throat… and Ardyn chuckled.

He toyed with them for a moment, feeling their weight and how his fingers sunk into the soft skin, their heft forcing them down into his grip. She’d always loved to show them off, even when on official business and now was no different, even if his cold corpse hands felt so bizarre. She’d also forgotten how big the man was, how imposing he could be, and she writhed in her steel bonds as he teased her plump, pink nipples to hardness.

“Oh no. That’s  _my_ job. Mm…” he said, sliding his eyes between her eyes ( _clenched shut, turned away from him_ ) to her stiffening nipples. “Let’s make these better, shall we?”

That got her looking at him, wide-eyed and caught between rage and bewilderment. Even then, she was beautiful. Her lips dropped apart as she drew in breath to snap back at him, but Ardyn was quicker; he smothered Aranea’s lips with his own and forced his corrupted spittle into her mouth, pushing it in with his tongue before she had a chance to resist. There was no choice for her but to swallow. The moment that Ardyn felt it, he broke away from her and let a thick string of fine, black-particle clouded drool hang between them and Aranea gasped for breath, choking on her own air.

“ _You!_ What are you doing—!?” She finally spluttered, a desperate lilt to her voice; Ardyn’s spittle tasted like carbon and death, ash and corruption, and it went down with difficulty, cloying at her throat possessively. Yet Ardyn told her all with a chuckle, turned away from her and left her there in the throne room to hang amongst the bodies of Ardyn’s other pawns.

* * *

He returned to her a day later and was pleased with the results.

Aranea shivered in her bonds, arms chained high over her head, and groaned beneath the new weight of her breasts. Where they’d been heavy and pleasantly large before, they were pendulous and swollen now, her nipples engorged to a size that begged for a mouth on them and toned several shades darker; her areolae had crept outwards, deeper and yet so gorgeous…  _Yes,_ Ardyn thought,  _a true improvement._

When she heard Ardyn’s bootsteps on the marble flooring ( _now dull, grimy, unattended_ ), Aranea’s head jerked up and with it came her scowl.

“ _You!!_ ” She bellowed, and threw herself against her chains so hard that they bit deeply into her pale skin. “ _What did you do!?”_

He met her with laughter,  _again_ , that maddening laughter that collected in her ears and dripped down her body’s nerves until it pooled in her groin, hot and filthy. Ardyn approached her and climbed the stairs with an uneven gait, then stood before her with his eyes solely on her impressive new breasts. She tried to jerk away as one hand reached out, wrapped around her bloated tit and  _squeezed_ … 

… and out came milk in thin, hot lines, the pressure of its weight behind it. Aranea’s head fell back and she moaned openly, thighs squeezing together and back arching at the bizarre new sensation that sent shocks of unfiltered pleasure through her system. As the pressure eased, the ecstasy from her moan melted away and the sound became a sob that shuddered through her whole body.

What was she?

She was… freakish, now. Ifrit’s revenge on mankind polluted her body and warped it into something that she didn’t want to recognise. If this was the start of it… Astrals preserve her, what would she become? Tears began to well in her eyes as Ardyn took a second handful of leaking breast and tested its size as if she were an animal to be examined. So why…  _why_ was she excited? Disgust bubbled up her throat and contended with the sick pleasure– all she could do was bury her head into her shoulder and cry.

Ardyn let her, if only for a moment.

“Now, now, my dear. That’s no way to thank me,” Ardyn smirked, as he applied the slightest pinch to one nipple. Aranea cried out as if stabbed as her milk squirted onto Ardyn’s dusty clothes and tracked wet lines down the cloth. “Let go. Enjoy yourself, hm?”

_D-Disgusting!_ She snapped internally, but when she went to swipe back at him, he beat her once more.

Stooping down, Ardyn half-crouched and pressed his face alongside one of Aranea’s tits. He made a show of gently sniffing the pearly liquid and she cringed, twisted and smeared his face with her unwanted milk, but the scrape of his facial hair on hyper-sensitive flesh made her gasp.

While she reeled, Ardyn took her massive nipple in his mouth.

His tongue, flat and hot, slathered across the width of her newly expanded areola and traced each protrusion of her pronounced tubercles before paying any attention to the nipple itself. With even a gentle suck on the entire area, Ardyn’s mouth swamped with light, watery foremilk; he savoured the taste, the texture and when he swallowed, the sound echoed in the throne room loudly enough that Aranea wailed with disgust. One mouthful wasn’t enough. Ardyn focused in on the nipple hungrily and found that as it stiffened, it was more than enough to wrap his lips around and bobbed his head back and forth along the short length, slurping the whole way as milk ran from his mouth and dripped down to his chest.

Aranea was wet. She pressed her thighs together ever tighter as Ardyn settled into suckling her and hung against her bonds, robbed of the strength to fight against such incredible pleasure.  _I was never… n-not like this…_ she thought, casting her mind back over times she’d been serviced by soldiers and underlings alike. They were always enamoured with her tits, obsessed with them, willing to sit and slobber at her breast for the fantasy of milk, though their efforts were never rewarded. Did they ever feel this good? No. No, they… they were enough to warm her up but little more. In that moment, with Ardyn squeezing, sucking and drinking, some warped part of her wanted to reach down and wrap her arms around him, nestle him into her side and let him drink for as long as he needed, until she was empty and he was sleeping…

Her fantasy did not last long. Ardyn’s teeth caught her engorged nipple and Aranea jolted back into the room and something pressed into swell of her leather-bound pussy; it ran down her cleft as he sucked and ground his thumb into her clit hard enough to make her squeal. When she opened her eyes and looked down, all was not well.

Blackness oozed from Ardyn’s eye sockets and spread across his skin, which cracked and peeled apart in places as if paint giving way to damp. His eyes were clouded with that corruption, sclera stained black and pupils consumed by the sickly yellow sclera that seemed to glow dimly. The sight of it shocked her, but worse were twisted black tentacles that wormed their way out from under his clothes and touched her now, prying at her, running along her hips, thighs, ass and groin. She’d seen daemonification in the flesh and turned a blind eye but now… now it was making her wet, the pollution in her body warming her to its touch, leaving her wondering just what they would feel like  _inside_  her.

“Stop it! S-Stop!” She pleaded, but it felt like lip service. She didn’t mean it. Not really.

Ardyn came off of her breast with an audible  _pop_.

“Try that again, sweetheart. And…  _do_ say it like you mean it.”

Aranea looked away and with a shuddering draw of breath, rolled her hips into Ardyn’s thumb.

“Mm… I thought so,” he chuckled and rose his hands to her sides.

His grip sunk into her sides of her leather trousers, the only garment that he had afforded her upon capture, and ripped them apart at the seams with a single yank. The useless hide flopped open and hung around the black plated greaves that sat at the midpoint of her thigh, but that was more than enough for him. Aranea opened her legs enough for the gusset to fall away and expose her pretty cunt.

Aranea’s pubic hair was platinum as her hair, soft and smooth. It grew in wisps that led down to the thick lips of her outer labia, where wetness beaded on hair and skin alike and from the tangle, her clit poked out shyly. Ardyn suckled lovingly as one blunt, sticky tentacle ran between her cuntlips with a squelch and elicited a horrified moan from poor Aranea, but… she didn’t resist it. His sucking paid off as her thin foremilk thickened– he was rewarded with creamy, sweet milk as he sunk a second tentacle through the bountiful curve of her asscheeks and ran across her hole, leaving greasy lubrication in its wake. The first tentacle found the divot of her cunt and prodded at her inner lips, only for Aranea to rock down into it; it popped into her body with shameful ease and Ardyn smirked into her breast-flesh. She still liked her men, always had, and it seemed that even the darkness that loomed over them did little to dampen human lustfulness.

The tentacle was somewhat on the skinny side for Aranea’s pussy– it barely stretched the wrinkles of her passage and while he stirred around inside of her, the fuck was sloppy and easy. Her pussy squelched around it, clenching and gripping at the muscular tentacle and when he rammed up against her cervix, Aranea’s head snapped forwards with a cry. Ardyn ran the flexible bulk around the entrance to her womb as if a tongue, lapping possessively as the tapered tip of his hind tentacle dripped and probed its way into his prey’s ass. Much like her cunt, it received a warm welcome and a relatively easy penetration and wormed into her hole with a vulgar, wet noise.

_He’s warming me up_ , Aranea thought dully gazing down at Ardyn’s face buried in her tit with misty eyes, still sucking and drinking as his tendrils rocked back and forth, in and out of her body. Their slimy secretions felt good and did their job well; between them and his suckling, her brain was growing hazy with pleasure and their combined rhythm soothed, stroked and fucked away her reservations.  

A rumbling groan rolled up Ardyn’s throat… and his tentacles began ripple and swell. They grew, thickening from base to tip in muscular undulations until each thrust pressed in wider, harder, opening her body and rocking her in her chains hard enough to make her tits clap. Ardyn swayed with her, his free hand palming the thick bulge in his trousers as the last dribbles of milk ran from the corners of his mouth. One side drained.

This wasn’t  _all_  about her, though.  Ardyn pulled his tentacle from Aranea’s cunt– it corkscrewed upwards, unravelling from his clothing like a snake and pushed its way between her lips to give her a taste of herself.

“ _Nngh–!_ ” 

“Oh hush, now. Drink it down, be good for me…” he purred, pushing the intrusive limb deeper towards her throat. Meanwhile, the tentacle that plugged away at Aranea’s ass grew thicker,  _harder_ , and truly started to fuck her. It pried deeper with each thrust, feeding more and more of its heft into her guts while she sucked the taste of her cunt and the corrupted fluid diligently.

_So good… I… I feel so good…_ was all she could think, the words drifting around her brain as if on a pleasant tide.  _He’s… not so bad, is he?_

What was she thinking?

Aranea gasped, her vision snapping back into focus as Ardyn rose to his feet in front of her. His face was glistening, the front of his shirt wet with her milk and her tits left uneven– he leered down at her and gave her bloated breast a slap hard enough to make its immense weight bounce,  _hard_ , and spray corrupted foremilk. She screamed around the tentacle in her mouth, but Ardyn merely made it swell behind her teeth and muffled her so that he could reach down his body in peace.

“Now, now. No need to shout. Nobody will hear you, dear. Though… I  _would_ so like you to beg,” he meandered, eyes roving down her body to the gooey cleft of her cunt. Leisurely as anything, he unbuckled his belt, pulled open his battered trousers and let his cock flop out with an audible slap against his leg. He was as large soft as a normal man was hard, with a thick foreskin that already dripped for Aranea and round, heavy balls that rolled obscenely beneath his meaty shaft. He took himself in hand and stepped so close that their bodies laid flush together, pubic hair kissing, and rubbed his prick into her outer lips. Slowly, he rolled his hips back and forth, sliding through the hot, silky folds and over her clit, letting her feel how big he was as he fucked her ass and mouth. “How’s that? Do you like it?”

Aranea gagged. She screamed against the tentacle desperately, choking as it stabbed down into her throat while trying not to moan. Ardyn’s cock was swelling, pushing her cuntlips further apart, pulling his foreskin back from the blunt, thick head. He reached down, wrapped his arms around her thighs and without a trace of effort, hauled Aranea up and onto his hip.

“If I give you your mouth back… will you be good with it?”  Her hands rested on his shoulders; instead of hitting him, she  _held_  onto him and nodded.

The tentacle withered and retracted, allowing Aranea to gasp for breath.

“P-Please! I want…” she started. But… what did she really want? She looked down at Ardyn with lust-fogged eyes, lips hanging open, heart aching, as she bobbed back and forth on the tentacle that wrapped its way through her guts. There was no other choice.  

Ardyn made it for her, though.

He took a strong grip of Aranea once more and plunged his cock up into her waiting cunt, stretching her tight around him. Stars exploded across her vision as she clung to Ardyn for dear life and felt his grip tighten around her– his arms were thick and muscular beneath the layers of cloth he refused to shed and he was strong, stronger than she ever remembered him being. She had always known him behind tables, observing, smirking, never in the field… but now she was afraid, the spark of fear intoxicating as he fucked her so easily. The tentacle in her ass rubbed up against his prick inside of her, playing with the thin wall that separated her orifices and grinding up against spongy tissue that made her quiver.

Words didn’t form on her tongue as her milk was fucked out of her, squirting and dribbling from her tit as she bounced. Something about that  _saddened_  her. Aranea took hold of her bloated breast and rubbed its thick nipple across Ardyn’s lips… and groaned when he accepted it. Without realising, she was stroking his hair, moaning whorishly,  _lovingly_. “Yes… y- _yes_ , that’s it…” she managed, voice lust-hazed and eyes half-focused on the fuzzy shapes of his black-stained face.

Their filthy copulation was an absolute mess. Breast milk, spittle, tentacle slime, precum and pussy-spunk slapped to the floor and made the clap of their bodies all the louder, more vulgar and utterly obscene when there was a break in Aranea’s mind-melted howling. She was so far gone that she didn’t care if she screamed the place down: she was full and well-fucked, held so tightly in such strong arms that she never wanted to leave them.

Her first orgasm made her seize up and froze her mouth agape, eyes squeezed shut in rapture; she made no sound save a shuddering gasp and quivered in Ardyn’s arms as her cunt and ass milked his cock and tentacle in waves, then slackened, spent. Ardyn wasn’t finished, though. He kept going, fucking her as she sagged against him and she came back to the room in a new state of pleasure. Her second and third were screamers, but she was sobbing by the fourth and  _that_  was when Ardyn let himself go. He flooded her pussy first. With his cock kissed up against her battered cervix perfectly, he spurted thick, hot, corrupted spunk directly into her womb until it overran. Shortly after, his tentacle followed with gouts of thicker slime that clung to her intestines– the combination of the two swelled her muscular belly and in that moment, through tears, she was truly satisfied.

That was how she wanted to be. Forever.

Aranea wrapped her arms around Ardyn’s shoulders and in half-formed whispers, begged him not to put her down. But all that came out of her mouth was shaking breath and whining that peaked into a wail as he unsheathed his cock with a sickening  _slurp_.

“See how long you can hold it all, hm, my dear?” Ardyn teased, as his tentacle slipped from Aranea’s abused asshole with a gush of fluid.

“Don’t… don’t leave me here…”  

But he did.

Aranea hung in her shackles, dripping from her holes and tits. She sobbed forlornly as she rocked herself, waiting for him to return. Soon.

She hoped.


End file.
